Pick Up the Pieces
by nosleepfrappuccinogirl97
Summary: Beck and Jade are from two worlds apart, yet they have so much in common. What happens when they meet online? A little AU, OOC, and OC. Bade.
1. Meet Jade

_**Hello to everyone who is reading this! Sorry about the long hiatus... I had mid-terms, a singing recital, and I was sick. :( But I'm back now! :D So anyway, this is a fanfic I've been planning for a while to write. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**_WARNING!: A tiny bit of underage drinking is involved in this chapter..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, Call of Duty, or Ed Sheeran's U.N.I._**

* * *

><p>Jade West sighed, raised her glass and clinked it to Tori Vega's glass and gulped down the virgin screwdriver. The two girls were alone after playing <em>Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3<em> for the past four hours in Jade's basement. It had become a Saturday night ritual. Tori and Cat would come over to play _Call of Duty_ at Jade's house, or they'd have a movie night at either Cat or Tori's. Usually, they'd end up having sleepovers but today was different. Cat Valentine had gone to the movies with her boyfriend, Robbie Shapiro, which left just Jade and Tori. That was when Tori's phone vibrated and she quickly skimmed her the text.

"Gotta run! I'm meeting André up for the midnight preview of his friend's new movie!" With that, Tori ran up the stairs and left Jade alone. There was emptiness in Jade's heart, which always bothered her. Her friends helped her ignore the pang, but in times like these, it stung her.

Jade decided to use this opportunity to think back on things. Specifically, her childhood was the subject she wanted to ponder about. Jade knew from various therapy sessions that childhood could affect the way a being is. She poured herself some more of the virgin screwdriver and just sat there thinking, where she should start…

She knew that her father wasn't even there the day she was born. He was away on a business trip. It was a good place to start, she thought. By her first birthday, Jade had a Puerto Rican nanny, who liked to spend her time on the couch, watching the Spanish channel. Of course, she wouldn't call it neglect… maybe ignored. But she was always "ignored" throughout her childhood. Her parents were always too busy to play with her as a child and went about their daily lives. Although they acknowledged her existence by buying her the latest toys, they didn't give her the love she needed. She remembered going to preschool for the first time and watching all of the other children get hugged and kissed by their parents. Jade on the other hand, walked to school by herself. She remembered having to walk to and from school throughout her youth, trudging across snowy yards and the rocks she kicked around the street. Maybe the fact that she wasn't hugged as a child affected her personality today. She knew she was bitter, but she couldn't help it. She hated children, due to the jealousy that they get the hugs that she never got. The attention that she needed but never received due to a meeting or a business trip. All of the memories that just simply faded because of her parents not being there. She remembered looking out into the audience during her first dance recital, and how sad she was because her mom and dad didn't come but were at a meeting. Just like any other emotion she'd felt, she swallowed it and ignored the burning sensation it gave in her throat.

Jade then recalled of the day her parents brought her younger brother home. She didn't feel an emotional attachment. He was like a new toy and she was the old one stuck in the back of the toy box that remains forgotten until a garage sale. She watched, as her parents didn't make the same mistakes on her brother as they did with her. She watched as he got all of the hugs she never got and her parents being there for his first hockey game.

It really angered her when her brother announced to the family that he in fact, hates school because it was boring. Jade loved school as a child because it was the only place someone gave her the attention she wanted. But she behaved badly. The more she ended up in the principal's office, the more times her parents came by to get her. The sound of their voices saying "Jade West" just made her smile, no matter what was going on.

The truth was that the more Jade heard about new findings connected to love and good personalities, it just Jade mad. Jade West didn't know how to love, nor did she know what it felt to be openly loved by someone.

This time, Jade paused thinking and crawled over the island and found a bottle of her parents' scotch, that was only brought out when guests were over. She poured some into the now empty cup, and put some of the remaining ice cubes used to make the virgin screwdrivers with while she was at it.

"To life." Jade said quietly and drank the whole glass. When she was done, she slammed the glass down and just sat there. She felt numb. She rarely drank. Not just because she was underage, but also because she only drank when she really wanted to forget what was on her mind before.

"_And I'm still drunk by the end of the night  
><em>_I don't drink like everybody else,  
><em>_I do it to forgetting things about myself,  
><em>_I'm stumbling forward from the spin I've got  
><em>_My heads still with you but my heart's just not…"_

She didn't feel anything. Whatever was on her mind before didn't matter anymore. Frankly, Jade didn't ponder about the past much. She couldn't waste time feeling sorry for herself. Pondering about the past was what brought people down. She thought about the past and thought of what she could do to change something from occurring again. She had moments of deep thought about the past but then, she put the cap on the bottle before she let the cap off too long and she expressed her feelings. No. She couldn't let that happen. The only feelings she showed were anger and more anger. Her best friends and herself were the only ones that saw any other feelings. No one else ever did. After all, trust is a responsibility that takes a long time to gain, but just seconds to lose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know. It was awful. I wrote this in a hurry today. I'll try to post a better chapter tomorrow! I'm sorry it was so bad. I just needed to get things out of mind before I forgot...<em>**


	2. Meet Beck

_**Hello! Sorry about not updating yesterday. My computer lost the document, so I had to rewrite it. Anyway, I wrote this short chapter to describe what is going on in Beck's life at the moment. I'll post another chapter as well. Please enjoy!**_

_**WARNING!: A little bit of teenage pregnancy, slight suicidal thoughts, and insomnia. Also, this is when the OOC (Out of Character)-ness begins along with some OC (Original Characters).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and The Bad Thing by The Arctic Monkeys.**_

* * *

><p>Death isn't supposed to hurt, right?<p>

Beck Oliver decided to give tomorrow a shot. Lately, happiness was a foreign word to him. His girlfriend just broke up with him the past Tuesday and he was a wreck. Not only did he find out that she was cheating on him with his ex best friend, Soren the whole time, but it turned out she was also carrying Soren's child as well. Even before that, his life began to crumble apart. His best friend took his girlfriend away from him and constant bullying didn't make him feel any better. He couldn't help that he was dyslexic but ever since the fourth grade, when this disability was unleashed, people wouldn't stop making fun of him.

Death seemed like the most appealing choice, yet Beck decided to see if he could handle one more day. Just maybe, someone would be willing to listen to him. Know what's going on in his life and understand what he's going through.

He sighed and laid on his bed, hoping that sleep would take over. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. Insomnia was getting the best of him tonight. He stared out his window. He couldn't see anything but the array of streetlamps, glaring at him. He sighed and turned the other way. A dark emptiness commanded him to sleep; yet Beck couldn't find himself to fall asleep. His hands grazed to the bedside table to find his iPod. He plugged in his headphones, shutting himself away from the reality of the world and laid back down.

"_Do the bad thing,  
><em>_Take off your wedding ring,  
><em>_But it won't make it that much easier, it might make it worse,  
><em>_Oh the nights like a whirlwind,  
><em>_Somebody's girlfriend's talkin' to me but its alright,  
><em>_She's sayin that he's not gonna slap me or try to attack me,  
><em>_He's not the jealous type,  
><em>_And I ony need to get half an excuse and I'm away,  
><em>_But when theres no excuses thats much easier to say,  
><em>_I've been before,  
><em>_And all these capers make her too forward to ignore,  
><em>_Well She's talkin but im not entirely sure…"_

The song kept playing and Beck just laid there in the dark. He closed his eyes.

"Beck! Come downstairs!" His mother called. He sat up and yanked the headphones out of his ears.

He grunted and dragged himself down the stairs.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Beck asked as he noticed the girl standing in the front hall with his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**_As said before, this is when some OCs are brought in._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, The Princess Bride, Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup, Dunkin' Donuts, and X-Men._**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Jade watched as her makeup erased off of her face. She noticed the dark circles under her eyes, tattooed to where it resides under her makeup caked face. She changed into some pajamas and sat in front of her computer.<p>

She went onto her Slap page. Nothing much had happened except Cat had liked some of her pictures and Tori asked her a question about the biology homework.

That was when the house phone rang.

"Jade! It's for you!" her father shouted from downstairs. Who would want to talk to her at nine in the night? She rolled her eyes and stomped down the stairs. Her heavy combat boots accenting each step.

"Hello?" She asked annoyed.

"Jade! It's Andrew." A voice said from the other side of the line. What did he want? He was her childhood friend, but they didn't talk much anymore. "Are play tryouts tomorrow?"

"No…" she began sarcastically. "We don't have it because the school got caught on fire."

"Really? Is that the best you can do? What about, Mrs. Shore is suffering from some serious PMS and decided that we all stink?" Andrew replied, just as sarcastically.

"When does she not have PMS?" Jade asked. Jade smirked and she practically heard Andrew smirking on the other side of the line. "Andrew? Is that Jade you're talking to? Can you put Mrs. West on the line?" Jade heard Mrs. Zandbergs shout from the background.

"Mom, I think your best friend wants to talk to you?" Jade said in a childish voice. Mrs. West came speed walking from where she was in the kitchen to talk to her friend. Jade handed her mom the phone and went back to her room where she looking over the script for the play. The play was _The Princess Bride_. Although Jade wasn't a huge romance fan, she secretly hoped she could get a part in the play. She yawned a bit and went to bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

"I noticed Stella walking by herself in the rain without an umbrella, so I told her to come inside." Beck's mom explained. Stella just remained quiet.

A few minutes later, Beck heated a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup for Stella and sat across the dining table from her. His mom had gone to the next room over to watch a movie with his father. It was raining heavily outside, with thunder and lightening serenading with each other.

"So…" Beck started awkwardly. "What were you doing out so late?"

"I was walking home from my shift at Dunkin' Donuts." Stella replied casually. Stella had been Beck's classmate for the past five years. They were always in at least one class together. They didn't talk much, and Beck had never really thought of her more than just a colleague. A silence took over as nothing was said between the two.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" was all that was heard.

"Is that _X-Men: First Class_?" Stella asked.

"Yes. Are you a fan of X-Men?" Beck asked, his eyes wide.

She gave a little nod and the two talked of X-Men until the rain died down. It was nice to know that someone else disliked Jean Grey as much as he did.

"Thanks again for letting me stay inside." Stella said while they walked toward the front door.

"Oh yeah, don't mention it." Beck replied.

Just then, Stella leaned in and gave Beck a kiss. At first, Beck was shocked. But that was until he liked the way Stella's lips were soft against his. They both smiled at each other and Stella pushed the door open and left. Beck sighed and his cheeks felt warm. He ran up to his room. Once again, he couldn't sleep. He began replaying conversations he had with people throughout the day.

That was when he remembered what his friend, Shane mentioned. A website called The Glitch. He slowly arose from the comforts of his warm bed and sat down in front of his computer.

His fingers seemed to have a mind of heir own as they typed the URL into the box as if it wasn't the first time Beck was going on to the site. When his pinky hit the enter button and he watched as login box took over the screen. He hesitantly decided to make an account, just to see what it was like.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In case you were wondering what "The Glitch"is... It's a social networking site I made up for this fanfic (I'm not sure if there is a social networking site that actually has the same name) that is like a combination of Tumblr and Facebook. If there actually is a social networking site with the same name, I apologize in advance, I had no idea.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story so far! I'll try to update soon!**_

_**Reviews please! (They make my day!) :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I wrote this in a course of a few days and I'm uploading it right now as I wait for Ed Sheeran to come out on Last Call with Carson Daley. (It's 1:27 here!) I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry if you're frustrated that the plot hasn't picked up yet... It will. Soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs (Adele owns "Rolling in the Deep", Alex Turner owns "It's Hard to Get Around the Wind", and Ed Sheeran owns "A Team".). Not only that, I don't own The Princess Bride and Victorious.**_

* * *

><p>"Sorry children," a middle aged, balding man said as he came dramatically into the auditorium. "Mrs. Shore moved to Idaho to farm potatoes with her husband." Jade smirked. "So I, Erwin Sikowitz, will be taking over this year's production. As you are all aware, it's <em>The Princess Bride<em>..." Sikowitz paused mid-sentence and took a sip out of a coconut. "Did I ever tell you guys that coconut milk gives me 'visions'? Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh, it can't be too important. Remember, you need to read the highlighted lines for your part from the play and sing a prepared song. Let's begin the auditions. Adrianna Wilkerson, you are up first."

Adrianna smiled politely and made her way to the stage.

"I am auditioning for the part of Buttercup." Adrianna announced triumphantly.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sikowitz muttered under his breath.

"'If it comes to this. I love Westley. I always have. I know now I always will. If you tell me I must marry you in ten days, please believe I will be dead by morning.'" Adrianna droned in a monotone voice. Sikowitz scribbled some notes down before looking up again.

"What song will you be singing?" Sikowitz asked, obviously already bored within the first audition.

"_Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele." Adrianna declared. Sikowitz nodded.

"There's a fire-" Adrianna recited.

"Listen, if you just want to read something, go to a poetry reading. Buh-bye."

Sikowitz interrupted Adrianna, only to leave her in tears.

"My mom tells me that I'm the best actress in the world!" Adrianna screamed.

"No, child. Your mom just needs to get her ears checked. Now, run along." Adrianna ran off the stage. "Next… Andrew Wagner."

Andrew took a deep breath as he went up to the stage.

"Good afternoon, Wagner. What role are you auditioning for?" Sikowitz asked.

"Humperdinck." Andrew cleared his throat.

"As chief enforcer of all Florin, I trust you with this secret: killers from Gilder are infiltrating the Thieves' Forest and plan to murder my bride on our wedding night… She will not be murdered. On the day of the wedding, I want the Thieves' Forest emptied, and every inhabitant arrested… I want the Thieves' Forest emptied before I wed." Andrew said.

"O.K. Now, what song will you be singing?" Sikowitz asked in bored tone.

"_It's Hard to Get Around the Wind_ by Alex Turner." Andrew answered with a grin.

"Go right ahead." Sikowitz said.

"_It's like you're trying to get to heaven in a hurry  
><em>_And the queue was shorter than you thought it would be  
><em>_And the doorman says, "You need to get a wristband."  
><em>_You've got to lift between the pitfalls  
><em>_But you're looking like you're low on energy  
><em>_Did you get out and walk to ensure you'd miss the quicksand?  
><em>_Looking for a new place to begin  
><em>_Feeling like it's hard to understand  
><em>_But as long as you still keep pepperin' the pill  
><em>_You'll find a way to spit it out, again  
><em>_And even when you know the way it's gonna blow  
><em>_It's hard to get around the wind.  
><em>_Stretching out the neck on your evening  
><em>_Trying to even out some deficit  
><em>_But it's saber tooth multi-ball confusion…"_

Sikowitz took a sip out of his coconut milk as he jotted some notes down. He then called "Next!"

After Andrew came ten more people for auditions. Seven of the ten were girls, all trying out for the role of Buttercup and singing_, Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele. The three boys tried out to be Westley. Jade, on the other hand, still hadn't gone and was still sitting in her seat in the auditorium, playing Temple Run on her iPhone.

"Yes! 10 million!" Jade abruptly shouted from her seat, interrupting Tori Vega amidst her version of _Rolling in the Deep_ for her audition for Buttercup.

"Excuse me, Miss Gank. Do you mind sitting back down? You are distracting me from real talent." Sikowitz said in a voice people use to talk to children.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sikowitz. Do you mind turning back around? Your face is giving me a headache." Jade replied in the same manner. Tori couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Touché." Sikowitz said with a sly grin. Jade sat back down and played Temple Run some more, waiting for her audition.

"Next… Jade West, not East." Sikowitz called out.

Jade stepped on to the stage. She looked out. Everyone still remained after his or her auditions for additional information.

"Let me guess, Buttercup?" Sikowitz asked.

"Nope. I'm trying out for the role of the Ancient Booer." Jade told Sikowitz before beginning. Sikowitz nodded, a gesture urging her to go on.

"Boo! Boo! Boo!... Because you had love in your hands, and you gave it up… Your true love lives! And you marry another. True Love saved her in the fire swamp, and she treated it like garbage. And that's what she is, the queen of refuse. So bow down to her if you want, bow to her. Bow to the queen of slime, the queen of filth, the queen of putrescence. Boo! Boo! Rubbish! Filth! Slime! Muck! Boo! Boo! Boo!" Jade said the only lines the Ancient Booer had and nailed them.

"Let me take another guess, Rolling in the Deep?" Sikowitz asked after writing some notes down and looking back up.

"Not at all. A-Team by Ed Sheeran." Jade answered cheekily.

"_White lips, pale face  
><em>_Breathing in snowflakes  
><em>_Burnt lungs, sour taste  
><em>_Light's gone, day's end  
><em>_Struggling to pay rent  
><em>_Long nights, strange men  
><em>_And they say  
><em>_She's in the Class A Team  
><em>_Stuck in her daydream  
><em>_Been this way since 18  
><em>_But lately her face seems  
><em>_Slowly sinking, wasting  
><em>_Crumbling like pastries  
><em>_And they scream  
><em>_The worst things in life come free to us  
><em>_Cos we're just under the upper hand  
><em>_And go mad for a couple grams  
><em>_And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
><em>_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
><em>_Or sells love to another man  
><em>_It's too cold outside  
><em>_For angels to fly  
><em>_Angels to fly…"_ Jade sang.

"Thank you Jade, for singing a song about a prostitute." Sikowitz said and sniffled a bit. Jade walked off the stage and sat back in her seat.

"Now children, I will be making the final decisions tonight. Expect the list of casting the wall near the auditorium. Now go home." Sikowitz declared before storming out of the auditorium.

"I am so excited!" Tori squealed.

"Are you walking home?" Jade asked.

"Sorry, I'm going to the orthodontist for a new retainer." Tori said apologetically. Jade just nodded and said goodbye to her friend.

"You walking?" Andrew asked, towering behind her.

"Duh… You?" Jade replied.

"Yes."

The two walked out of the school together with a conversation about the play sweeping them out the doors.

"I probably didn't get the part." Jade began.

"What? You were great…" Andrew began. "I probably didn't get the part of Humperdinck."

The two sighed in an attempt to change the subject Andrew asked Jade, "So, what are you going to do when you go home?"

"Procrastinate. Then, do homework." Jade said, absent-mindedly.

"Hey… Do you know what procrastination sounds like?" Andrew asked.

"Masturbation." Both of them said together and smirked.

"Have you been on The Glitch yet? It's like procrastination heaven there." Andrew told Jade.

Jade had to admit she hadn't. "What's 'The Glitch'?"

"Go on for yourself, dude. Oh… before you crush my bones, there's my house across the street. Bye!" With that, Andrew ran off before Jade could react with anger for not explaining. She also crossed the street as her house was right next door to Andrew's and was curious to see what The Glitch was. She dropped her book bag and her trench coat on her floor and opened her Mac Book Pro.

She typed in the "The Glitch" into Google's search bar, only to find it as the first result. She inhaled and saw the log in screen glaring back at her.

Jade decided to make an account to see what it was like… After all, it can't be such a great website, right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>O.K. many of the things that happened in here actually happened to me. I have a guy best friend named Andrew and when we tried out for a chorus late last year, we sang the same songs that Andrew and Jade did. We are really close and without him, I probably wouldn't have ever gotten the courage to share my writing with the world. The whole bit on Rolling in the Deep has to do with the fact that, I helped to judge tryouts for a chorus last year (a different one than the one I tried out for) and 98% of the girls sang Rolling in the Deep by Adele, which was funny because any song was able to be used for it. So after sitting in a hot room for 6+ hours, listening to girls sing Rolling in the Deep, the song got very annoying for a while. The whole bit on "Procrastination" VS. "Masturbation" has to do with the fact that we both talk pretty quickly and when I said procrastination, he thought I said masturbation and now it's an inside joke between us. So that's my personal back story on this chapter... I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**Reviews please! :)**_


End file.
